Polymers of the kind mentioned and their use for coating vascular prostheses are described in US 2004/0109892 A1, the contents of which are hereby incorporated herein. Those polyesters are useful for many applications. In the case of coating polymers for textile vascular prostheses, however, in vivo tests have shown that unexpected problems can arise. One coating polymer, similar in composition to that described in Example 1, was found to become detached from the walls of a prosthesis after implantation, and to be ascertainable for a very prolonged period in adjacent connective tissue, where it caused inflammatory reactions.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a coated textile vascular prosthesis that exhibits good ingrowth behavior in the body and does not give rise to detachment problems and inflammatory side-reactions.